promesas entre paciente y medico
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: continuación del fic relación medico paciente, en esta ocasión zetsu vuelve para que le quiten los puntos ¿sera capaz madara de no abusar de un lindo zetsu de siete años? es shota pero la clasificación lo dice todo


naruto no me pertenece,es de Kishimoto

PROYECTO **Madazetsu-FTW:**

Es un proyecto para los fans del Madazetsu que trata de llenar fan fiction .net con historias Madazetsu.

Para unirte al proyecto solo tienes que escribir una historia de esta pareja un fic que contenga esta pareja.

**(**pega esto en tu perfil si te unes al proyecto para más publicidad) APOYEN LA CAUSA!

yo aquí con la continuación, de el fic relación medico paciente, donde manejo el genero shota torpemente ewe

* * *

><p>-¿Qué te pasa uchiha?<p>

-¿de que hablas?

Pregunto madara tratando por todos los medios de parecer normal, pero dada la actitud que estaba asumiendo. Como cambiar su turno de esa semana por las tediosas consultas externas y el de notarse ansioso, no pasaba desapercibido para un ojo observador como el su colega Hashirama

-de algo, que muy seguramente terminare averiguando

Madara bufo y le señalo la puerta

-tengo trabajo que hacer, y tu mínimo asistirás alguna operación por la cual rogaste

-fue demasiado fácil, no es divertido si no estas para quitarte del medio, en fin hablamos

Al irse el insufrible de su amigo, madara se paso las manos por el rostro, se sentía terriblemente agotado no solo por el trabajo sino por debatir en su cabeza, los nada sanos pensamientos por Zetsu.

Joder si algo odiaba madara era aquellos tipejos que fantaseaban con niños y los lastimaban, no quería convertirse en eso. Por mucho que se dijera que los sentimientos que le provocaba ese niño eran puras tonterías no podía evitar pensar en el, a su defensa podría decir que su deseo no era netamente sexual, pero es que ni siquiera un beso con un niño de siete años era un acto inocente.

La cabeza le daba vueltas lo único seguro era que madara nunca le haría alguna clase de daño a Zetsu, lo suyo se podría quedar como una fantasía eternamente pero no pasaría a la realidad. Aunque eso no iba evitar que no disfrutara el verle, escucharlo y verle sonreír ya que al final de cuentas seria el único y ultimo día que le vería.

* * *

><p>-mamá ya veo la luz, ya no pudimos llegar a tiempo, para que me quitaran los puntos cof cof le dejo a Kisame mis mangas y mi hermano se puede quedar con toda mi colección del señor de los anillos… ya morí…<p>

Konan veía su hijo adoptivo con una ceja levantaba y una mirada de incredulidad en su semblante, mientras este fingía su muerte en el asiento trasero del carro por su impaciencia de llegar a la cita medica

-*su imaginación me sacara canas verdes* jum lastima acabamos de llegar al hospital

Inmediatamente su hijo resucito entre los muertos y pego su cara a l ventana mostrando una bella sonrisa, sinceramente aquel doctor le había agradado mucho a su hijo

-pero recuerda que primero tenemos que saludar a papá

Zetsu se deslizo lentamente por la superficie de la puerta, hasta acabar boca abajo en el asiento mientras gruñía

-¿no puede ser después? Además yahiko dice primero la salud y luego lo demás

-primero que todo señorito faltan quince minutos para tu cita y segundo ya hablamos de que le debes decir papá

-pues primero que todo señorita, Nagato no le dice papá y segundo es que me gusta molestarlo

Konan rio ante tal respuesta mientras se bajaba del auto y abría la puerta de Zetsu

-pues Nagato tampoco me dice mamá y de todas maneras me dices mamá

Zetsu puso un semblante pensante mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-es que eres muy linda y no puedo resistirme a llamarte mamá

-sabes solo por esa respuesta tan genial, te llevare a esa pastelería y podrás pedir dos postres

-woow genial *mi es un genio*

Al entrar al hospital, Zetsu miraba por todo el lugar para ver si encontraba a su medico

-maa yahiko ¿es medico ya?

-no Zetsu el ayuda a tomar ciertas decisiones respecto al manejo del hospital, ya sabes que yahiko no tolera mucho la sangre

Zetsu rio al recordar como había atormentado a su padre con su herida suturada

Al poco rato se encontraron con yahiko, quien hablaba con varios médicos

-hola amor, hijo de mi corazón

-hola yuhiko aay aaay

Se quejaba Zetsu mientras yuhiko le jalaba las mejillas

-dime papá

-yuhikooo

Yuhiko suspiro fuertemente mientras dejaba en paz a Zetsu

-terco ojala te duela un poquito cuando te quiten los puntos

-no, el doctor madara es muy amable y no permitirá que me duela

Dijo el niño cruzándose de brazos y sacando la lengua

-¿con que tu eres paciente de madara?

Zetsu vio un medico de piel tostada, ojos marrones y una larga cabellera negra. que le sonreía

-sip me va a quitar los puntos

-jum y ya se nos hace tarde y todavía no he presentado el carnet y demás papeles-dijo Konan buscando en su bolso los papeles

-me muero, me muero

-no comiences jovencito

-si quiere yo lo llevo, mientras eso usted hace los tramites-se ofreció Hashirama

Konan no muy segura del ofrecimiento del medico, miro a su esposo el cual sonrió

-vamos deja que lo lleve, mientras nosotros terminamos aquí

-ok, Zetsu te portas bien y espérame en el consultorio

-¡si señora!

**xoxo**

Terminando de escribir algo en el sistema, madara se dispuso a salir a ver si Zetsu ya había llegado pero la sorpresa le invadió al ver que la puerta se abría y Zetsu entraba con su hermosa sonrisa, seguido de Hashirama

-su madre estaba ocupada y me pidió traerlo

-que amable

Dijo madara en tono sarcástico, a la vez que evitaba mirar a Zetsu quien ya se había sentado en la camilla

-no fue nada

-…ya te puedes ir

Dijo al ver que su amigo le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa

-pórtate bien madara

-no se que de rayos hablas

Al irse por fin Hashirama, madara volteo a ver Zetsu quien alzo una de sus manos y le saludo tiernamente

-¿Cómo ha estado mi paciente favorito?

El niño se sonrojo y desvió la mirada al escuchar aquello

-yo huh bien y ¿usted madara-sama?

-ansioso de verte

Aquellas últimas palabras, se le escaparon debido al trance total en que se encontraba

-¿en serio? Yo también

-*cálmate, cálmate recuerda tus limites* me siento halagado, bien muéstrame como sigue la herida

Zetsu extendió su pierna cubierta por un vendaje, madara apelando a su profesionalismo calmo sus manos temblorosas y retiro la venda viendo que la herida tenía un buen color y estaba cicatrizando bien

-¿te ha picado la herida?

-hum no, pero me ha servido para dejar asombrados a mis compañeros

Madara sonrió y con cariño acaricio aquel suave cabello para luego trasladar su mano por la suave y sonrojada mejilla. Viendo con complacencia, como Zetsu aceptaba sus caricias e incluso se restregaba contra su mano para mayor contacto, pero debió retirar la mano antes de cometer una estupidez

-voy a retirar los puntos

-¿va a doler?

-Claro que no

-¿lo juras por tu dedito?

Dijo Zetsu mostrándole su dedo meñique

*¿Cómo puede ser tan lindo Mmm comestible?...ooh rayos*

-si lo juro por mi dedito-madara y Zetsu entrelazaron sus dedos, el uchiha sintió que se estaba creando un lazo cada vez mas fuerte con el niño- y como garantía si te llega a doler te volveré a invitar a comer a la cafetería ¿listo?

-sip tracto

Madara retiro los puntos fácilmente, limpio la herida y la volvió a vendar

-ya termine ¿te dolió?

-no-Zetsu inmediatamente cayo en cuenta de que no lo llevarían a la cafetería, entonces agarro su pierna fingiendo dolor- duele, duele

-¿así? Déjame ver

Dijo madara en broma, sabiendo que Zetsu fingía para luego hacerle cosquillas

-ya jajaja no duele jajaja

-me alegro, pero igual ven te invito a comer algo

-¿en serio?

-anda vamos

Camino a la cafetería madara se sentía estúpidamente feliz mientras iba de la mano con Zetsu, técnicamente su turno había terminado y algo que lo alargara se ganaba su odio, pero con Zetsu el tiempo se llenaba de una rara mescla de emociones.

Zetsu volvió a pedir aquel postre de chocolate que se le pegaba a los dedos, por consiguiente se encontraba otra vez mirando con lujuria como se lambia los dedos

-ahora que lo pienso madara-sama, no es por el postre por lo que fingí dolor. Es por que yo quería pasar tiempo con usted

Inmediatamente madara parpadeo ya que le pareció ver aun Zetsu mas crecido, pero en realidad aquellas palabras fueron dichas por la inocencia de un niño de siete años. Que le veía como si el fuera una especie de héroe, lo cual termino por hacerle sentir pésimo ya que en ese momento podría admitir que amaba al niño pero, precisamente ese niño solo le miraría con admiración no con amor o deseo

*viejo acabas de darte contra la pared* le dijo su consciencia

-¿madara-sama esta bien?

Madara le sonrió a Zetsu, aunque por dentro se sentía cansado, agobiado y triste

-esto bien, a mi también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo

Zetsu sonrió y de un bocado termino su postre

-volvamos al consultorio, mínimo tu madre nos espera

-ok

Al llegar al consultorio no vieron a nadie, por lo consiguiente decidieron esperar sentados en la camilla uno al lado del otro

-madara-sama

-¿huh?

-¿aceptaría un regalo aun que este no fuera lujoso?

-claro ¿por?

Inmediatamente Zetsu saca de su bolsillo, una manilla en varias tonalidades de verde y se la extendió

-¿para mi?

-sip

A pesar del pesimismo de hace unos momentos, madara volvió a sentir felicidad por aquel gesto

-gracias, ¿me la pones?

-claro

Mientras Zetsu le ponía la manilla con sus pequeñas manos, madara se tomo la libertad de acercarse más de lo debido. así cuando Zetsu levanto el rostro ambos sentía sus irregulares respiraciones en sus labios

-¿tú la hiciste?

-si hice varias, papá me enseño. pero la tuya es la mas especial fue la primera

-no se como agradecértelo Zetsu, este regalo me pone muy feliz ¿quieres algo a cambio?

-hum solo quiero

Zetsu se mordió los labios y madara tuvo que enterrarse las uñas en los muslos para retener el impulso de besarle

-¿Qué?

-¿tienes veintitrés cierto?

-si ¿Por qué?

Dijo madara con mucha curiosidad en su tono

-quiero que pienses que cuando tengas treinta yo tendré catorce y cuando tengas treinta y cuatro yo tendré dieciocho

Madara le miro sin saber que pensar, pero se quedo en blanco cuando Zetsu le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Zetsu tú

-solo quiero que lo tengas presente

Madara cerró su boca que trataba de decir algo coherente y cerro los ojos

*es como una especie de promesa*

-lo tendré presente

Inmediatamente madara beso la frente de Zetsu, quien cerró los ojos y le abrazo.

Al poco tiempo vino la madre del pequeño, madara le dio las indicaciones de rutina y se despidieron ambos sonriendo y con una promesa por cumplir, solo era cuestión de esperar

* * *

><p>puede a ver una tercera parte?<p>

r/ aah no se, esta me tomo trabajo ya que no soy amante de este genero, pero no le descarto alguna pequeña 3parte

porque puse a konan y yahiko como padres de zetsu?

r/ pues simple si se llegan a enterar de lo que madara siente por su retoño, le mataran con ganas osea que zetsu tiene quien lo proteja xDD

espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer

psdt: zetsu te quiero comer a besos, claroo si madara me deja u.u


End file.
